White Roses
by QTR
Summary: Sara goes undercover to convict a felon, but what happens when her relationship with this felon becomes...intimate?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: White Roses**

**Summary: Sara goes undercover to convict a felon. She ends up in a relationship with this felon. What will happen? How will it affect the investigation?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am but a lowly viewer of the show. I only write fanfics and dream...sniff**

"Sara?"

She looked up from the sandwich in front of her and swallowed the small amount that was in her mouth. "Yes?"

"Sheriff Mobley wants to speak with you," Grissom said.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes."

She sat up and raised a brow. "Why me?"

"I don't know."

She shrugged and walked down the hallway until she reached the layout room. Sheriff Mobley was inside pacing the room frantically. He spotted Sara and his face lit up.

"Sidle, there you are! Sit down!" he said kindly.

Sara was a bit confused but she sat down as he requested. He sat down across from her.

"Sidle, as you know, a man has been stealing thousands of dollars from Vegas casinos and banks," he started. Sara nodded. "We have reason to believe that this man is the african-american male who performs every Tuesday night at the Lucky Seven."

Sara nodded. "Why are you talking about this with me?"

"We need you to go undercover; try and get whatever information out of him you can."

"Wait...why are you asking a CSI to do this anyway? And why can't Catherine do it?" she asked in protest.

"All of the agents the FBI have are currently busy. And Willows is working a case right now."

The FBI was involved?

"Why's the FBI involved anyways?"

"This man has stolen thousands from other states as well. He needs to be stopped."

"Okay, so why me?" she asked. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"I told you- Willows is working a case. You're on this case right now. We need you to do this so we can nail him."

Sara sighed. "...Fine, what do I have to do?"

"We need you to go to the performance tomorrow night and make contact with him. Talk with him a bit until he trusts you and then ask more detailed questions."

She nodded. "Does Grissom know about this?"

He shook his head. "Our little secret."

Sara considered this- the Strip Strangler case was similar to this, she was asked to be a decoy. Grissom was apalled at the plan but she confided. If it would put this man behind bars, Sara was willing to do it.

"Okay."

Sheriff Mobley smiled as he stood up and shook her hand.

"Good luck tomorrow night."

"You guys are going to be there, right?"

He shook his head. "No...he'll be suspiscious if we're parked outside. This man is not stupid."

Sara was about to argue when he butted in.

"Oh, and wear something nice."

And with that Sheriff Mobley walked off. Nice? Wear something nice? She was about to go flirt with some felon with no police around and he was worried about her appearance? She scoffed as she stormed out of the layout room bumping into Greg on her way out.

"Woah! Hey Sara- what's got you all steamy?"

She turned around and flashed him a small smile. "I'm sorry Greg, I've got a lot on my mind."

He smiled. "Something we could discuss over dinner?"

She gave him a look and then smiled. "Thanks Greggo, but I'm just going to head home. If Grissom comes looking for me tell him I clocked out."

Greg nodded and watched as she made her way down the hall.

Sara drove to a nearby diner. She was flattered at Greg's offer, but she wanted to be alone to think and she didn't feel like warming up another frozen dinner at her apartment. She parked and stepped out of her car. She walked into the diner and took a seat.

She looked around- she had been to the diner before. The food was good and the place was kept clean. She looked around to see pictures of Marilyn Monroe and old movie posters plastered over the walls.

"What could I get for you, hon?" asked a big-breasted red-haired woman standing next to Sara.

"Um...a cup of coffee, please...and...a large salad," Sara said, not thinking about the food so much at the moment but the undercover job she had to do. She looked at her watch- it was 6:45. She sighed as she rubbed her right temple, feeling a baby migraine coming on. She lowered her head as the woman brought her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Sara said taking the coffee and pouring some sugar into it before taking a long sip. She sighed as she stared into the cup looking at the little ripples made by the air conditioner blowing and her bumping the table. The woman soon brought her salad and she took small bites of it, suddenly not very hungry.

What would Grissom do when he found out about this? Maybe he wouldn't find out...yeah, he couldn't, Sara couldn't risk what he'd do. She'd probably get one of his 'The best thing to do is do nothing' speeches before having Nick tell her he heard she was indestructable. She sighed as she heard Catherine's voice, telling her how she only had one life and not to throw it away doing something so reckless. Catherine sounded so much like a mother to her.

Her head pounded as she rubbed her head after letting out a painful moan. The red-headed woman was watching her and came over refilling her coffee cup.

"You okay, hon?"

Sara looked up at the woman. "Oh, yeah...I...I've got a headache."

The woman's face was worried- she looked like a mother and she could tell by really getting a look at Sara she needed more meat on her bones. "Tough day?"

Sara shrugged. "Comes with the job."

The woman was about to ask her what she did for a living when a couple walked through the doors and she apologized before running off to get them a table. Sara sighed in relief at the distraction. The woman seemed nice, she just wasn't in the mood to talk.

Sara headed out of the diner. She had been there longer than expected and she walked out holding her head gingerly in her hands. She fumbled with her keys trying to find the one to her SUV. She only had so many keys on her keyring, it shouldn't have been hard to find one, but she had trouble nontheless. She sighed when she finally found it and stuck the key through the keyhole.

She heard a man clear his voice behind her and she turned to see who was there. It was a tall man with a relatively strong build. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled as he looked at Sara.

"Can I help you?"

The man looked at her and smiled again. "You're a pretty lady."

She was taken aback. "Uh...thanks?"

The man moved closer to her. She moved instinctively for her gun. Shit, she remembered she had left it in her car. _Come on, Sidle! You're trained in weaponless defense, now fight, dammit!_

The man put a hand on her shoulder and she brought her arm up to swing at him. He grabbed her other arm. She was now up against her car, and she almost gagged as she felt his lips press against hers. Whiskey- that was all she smelled and ew...tasted.

He wrapped a hand around her waist before deepening the kiss. The man's grip loosened and he fell to the ground. Sara backed away gasping for breath.

All she saw was a blur moving around the dark corner of the diner. She saw the drunk guy getting up and making a move back toward her. Out of nowhere she saw a man jump on the drunk guy. The drunk guy, in his drunken fury swung his arms around trying to get the man off of him. He threw the man off of him before he tackled Sara to the ground. She hit her head hard against the pavement and her mind was fuzzy. She saw the man who had attacked the drunken man before kick the drunk guy in the stomach, making him crawl off of Sara clumsily. They fought for several minutes and she heard a thud and then she felt arms wrap around her and lift her from the ground. Then her mind went blank.

Sara woke up in her apartment laying on her couch. She woke up with a pain in her head but it soon disappeared when she remembered what happened. She sat up before falling back down onto the couch clutching her head. She heard footsteps moving closer to her. God, if it was that drunk guy...

"Hey."

It wasn't, thank God. This man who sat next to her was an african-american male with soft brown eyes and clean-cut hair.

"I'm sorry I intruded into your home, I...I wanted to get you to your house."

She sat up ignoring the pain in her head. "You're the guy who saved me?"

He nodded. "I found your driver's license in your pocket. I drove you to your address in my car. You've got a nasty bump on your head, miss."

This guy seemed so nice. He didn't seem like a threat at all.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Peter Jones," he said holding his hand out. Sara took it and shook it.

"I'm-" Sara couldn't finish.

"Sara Sidle. I saw it on your driver's license."

She nodded. "Thank you, for...uh, you know..."

He nodded. "I wasn't going to let that drunk white guy lay a finger on an innocent woman."

She smiled. "Thank you again."

He smiled and bowed his head. "My pleasure, miss."

"Please, call me Sara." _Crap, did I just say that?_

"Okay, Sara," he said with a smile. His teeth were pearly white and his voice was cool and calm.

"Are you alright? Did that man hurt you?" she asked, checking him over for injuries. He shook his head.

"Couple of scratches, nothing much."

I nodded. "I'm glad."

He smiled again. "You need some pain medication?"

I nodded. "But I can get it."

"I don't mind," he said getting up and walking to the kitchen. He walked in looking for the aspirin.

"Top shelf," she said. He nodded and grabbed it coming back in with a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said taking two Tylenol and and gulping down the water.

The man smiled. "No problem. So, tell me about yourself."

She raised a brow. "I'm sorry...my bad...I shouldn't of asked..."

She smiled- he had the same nervousness as Nicky. "No, it's okay. I'd be flattered to talk with you sometime."

He smiled. "I'll call you sometime."

She grinned. "Sure. I'll give you my number."

They exchanged numbers and she walked him to the door. She smiled as she followed him to the door. She tripped and fell, grabbing onto the only thing she could- his sleeve. She pulled him down with her and she landed on top of him. She stared at his calm brown eyes and he smiled, knocking her out of her daydream.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed quickly getting off of him. She helped him up and he smiled.

"It's okay, Sara. Really, it's fine."

She smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Sara."

He let himself out and Sara put a hand on her forehead, remembering the warmth of his lips against her skin. She closed her eyes and felt a smile creaking around the corners of her mouth. Her legs gave way and she gently slid to the floor leaning against the closed door. She almost giggled like a giddy schoolgirl who had just been invited to the prom.

She got up, her legs still wobbily and she took a shower. She washed the small cut on her head and sighed at the bruise forming. She brushed her teeth, trying desperately to get the fowl taste of the cheap whiskey the drunk guy had on his breath. She changed into her pajamas before crawling into bed with the image of Peter still in her mind. He had been so nice and he didn't seem like a workaholic or a perverted freak. She smiled- she had never felt this way before.

She had completely forgotten about the undercover job.

She tossed and turned all night long. She was dreaming that the drunk guy had her cornered, and then out of nowhere, a man jumped on top of him and subdued him. He walked closer to her and held her in a tight but gentle embrace as she sobbed into his chest. This man was not Grissom.

It was Peter.

She woke up in a cold sweat, beads dripping down her face from her hairline. She got up and walked into the bathroom and washed her face with cool water. She looked into the mirror- her every thought, her every movement made her think of him. She had just met this man and she knew nothing about him but his name. But she knew she needed him.

She walked into the kitchen. She reached for a glass before she saw something on her table that made her gasp. She put the glass down and walked over to the kitchen table. She saw before her a white rose- it was beautiful. She picked it up and stared at it in awe. White roses simbalized innocence and purity. She smiled as she took it back to her bedroom and climbed back into bed with the rose on her nightstand.

She had to see Peter soon. She had to.

**TBC**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! The second chapter will be up soon, but I love reviews, for they encourage me and let me know someone is reading my story! Thank you:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sara woke up that morning and quickly got in the shower. She changed and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast. She stuffed it in her mouth as she grabbed her pager and her cell phone and ran out of her house.

She looked around- no SUV. Shoot, her car was still at the diner. She took out her cell phone and punched in some numbers.

"Catherine?"

"Sara? What's up?"

"Could you come pick me up, my car...uh, it's in the shop."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, thanks," she said sighing and hanging the phone up. She sat down on the sidewalk and rubbed her head, wincing when her hand moved over the bump. The memories of the night before came flooding back to her and she shuddered as she thought of the drunk man. She then thought about Peter- he was a kind, gentle man. He seemed like a good guy, and...

Oh crap, the undercover job!

She mentally slapped herself in the face. How could she forget? What was she going to do? Damn, she was in a pickle.

What was she supposed to do, come up to this guy and say, "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle, I'm a workaholic with no life who has absolutely no experience in the social world. Want to talk?'"

She sighed as she came back to reality.

"Sara!"

She looked up to find Catherine staring at her.

"Sara, come on."

Sara blinked. "Oh, uh...sorry, Catherine."

She stood up and walked around to the passenger side of the car. She got inside and they drove off to the lab.

"Jeez, what happened to your head?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"God Sara, what happened?"

"I fell down."

Catherine shot her a look.

"I did!"

"Sara..."

"What?"

"Tell me what really happened!"

"I fell, alright? Just drop it."

They reached the lab and Sara quickly got out of the SUV before Catherine could ask her any more questions. She walked through the doors and into the break room.

"Hey everyone," she said sitting down.

"Hey Sar," Nick said with a smile.

"Holy! What happened to you, Sara?" Greg asked pointing to her head.

Sara sighed- so much more trying to hide it.

"I fell down yesterday."

"Jeez, that's a bad bump," Warrick said.

"It's fine, really," she reassured them.

Grissom walked in.

"Alright, Sara, you're with me, we're working the robbery. Warrick, Nick- you guys get to investigate a robbery of your own at a local liquor store. Catherine, Greg- DB at Lake Mead," he said handing everyone their files.

Catherine and Greg walked out as did Warrick and Nick. Sara remained sitting on the couch.

"Sara?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just sleepy."

She got up and smiled as she walked past him.

"Sidle!"

Sara jumped as she heard the Sheriff's voice coming up behind her.

"Sheriff..."

"Sidle, I am guessing you remembered our little job tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good, what are your plans?"

She raised a brow. "Uh...I'm just going to be doing what you said- I'm going to interact with the guy and then ask him more detailed questions."

"Good. Here's a picture of the man in question."

He handed her a picture. She looked at it closely- something seemed awfully familar about this guy.

"What's his name?" Sara asked.

"Peter Jones."

Sara froze. She felt a strong wave of nausea pass through her and she resisted the urge to turn around and empty the contents of her stomach in the wastebin beside her.

"Are you okay, Sidle?"

She turned around to look at the Sheriff and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, good luck tonight."

He walked out leaving Sara looking as white as a ghost- it couldn't be the man who saved her from that drunk guy last night, it just couldn't. It couldn't be the same man.

She looked at the picture again.

Damn, it was him.

She put the file down and ran a hand through her hair- what was she going to do? "Hi, you remember me from yesterday, uh...I'm actually a crime scene investigator and I'm here to interrogate you so we can arrest you," somehow didn't seem like the best conversation.

Catherine walked in.

"Sara!"

She jumped. "Uh, hey Catherine."

"What's got you all tense?" Catherine asked.

"Uh...well, I...I'm going out tonight."

"You are?"

"Uh...yeah."

Catherine smiled. "Good for you, Sara."

"Heh, uh...thanks."

Catherine put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze before walking out and Sara sighed rubbing her temple.

_What am I going to do? Peter is special! He can't possibly be the man who's been stealing all that money from all those states! _

Sara felt herself panic a little.

_Get it together, Sidle- like Grissom said, no victims are special. But this time it's a suspect...oh well, it doesn't matter! You can't have an intimate relationship with a suspect! You can't! Even if he is a strong, tall, handsome, kind man..._

She shook the thoughts out of her head. "STOP IT!" she screamed. Grissom ran into the layout room she was in.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I...uh...I was yelling at Greg to turn his music down."

Grissom raised a brow. He knew she was lying, but he also knew it was best to not argue with Sara. He nodded and walked out and she buried her face in her arms.

_God, this is horrible...I've only just met the man, but...I love him._

Did she just admit that?

"I love him..." she whispered. Her eyes widened- she just said it too. It wasn't a dream, she really loved this man.

_What am I supposed to do? I'm going to try and get the information out of him, and if he turns out to be innocent and he figures out who I am, then what will happen?_

She sighed as she stood up and walked out of the layout room.

"Grissom?"

Grissom turned to look at Sara from his place in the break room.

"I'm going to take off early tonight."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow morning."

She walked out nonchalantly and walked to the diner- it wasn't far from the lab. She sighed in relief when she found it was still there and she unlocked the door and got inside. She headed home and took a shower.

As she was drying her hair, a thought popped back into her mind- Sheriff Mobley said to dress nice. Did she have anything formal?

Afraid of what she might find in the dark corners of her closet, she walked over to it hesitantly and slid the door open.

Slacks, slacks, slacks, jeans, jeans, slacks, shirt, shirt, shirt.

She sighed as she continued to search the remnants of her closet.

Shirt, shirt, shirt, jeans, shir- hey, what was that? She raised an eyebrow as she slid the other clothes aside and pulled out something from her closet.

"Holy crap."

Holy crap indeed- she held in her arms a long red dress that ended just below the knees and showed off her back. She was scared- what if this was the only thing she could find?

She searched through her closet desperately now, trying her best to find something else. It was to no avail.

"I swear I must've been drunk when I bought this dress," she sighed as she began to change into it.

She stared at herself in the mirror- she turned around and yelped when she saw how dangerously low the dress actually was. She sighed as she headed back to her closet and much to her surprise, found shoes to go along with the dress.

"Catherine must have something to do with this," she muttered and got to work, trying to do something with her hair.

She looked back over at the clock- it was 6:55. The performance was at 7:45. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before walking into the kitchen and grabbing her bag. She walked out of her apartment and headed to her SUV. She looked at the LVPD sticker in the window- that would be suspicious. As much as she liked the guy, she couldn't let him know who she was. She instead decided to call a cab.

Sara handed the cab driver some money and she got out of the car. She looked around- every time she had been at the Lucky Seven there was a dead body around the corner waiting or in a hotel room. She observed the surroundings further- no dead body. It felt strange to be outside of her home dressed up all nice, but she quickly reminded herself why she was there. She walked through the glass doors to the casino.

She walked through the casino- it was hard to see where she was going with all the lights from the slots and all the people walking around. She finally made it to the bar and sat down.

"Compliments of Mr. Jones."

She looked up to see a waiter standing over her with a beer in his hand. He set it on the table in front of her. She turned to look at the stage and saw Peter sitting at the piano with a smile on his face. He waved at her and she stood up, walking over to him. Completely forgetting why she was there.

"Why, Ms. Sidle, don't you look fine."

"Uh...thanks," she said, her cheeks turning light pink once again. He had that effect on her.

"So, what're you doing here?"

"I came to watch your performance."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad to see you again."

"Me too," she said with a smile.

He looked around.

"You want to talk after the performance?"

Oh, did she.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"Okay, I'll come around to get you afterwards and we can talk," he said. He flashed her a big smile- his lips curled over his pearly white teeth and she was absolutely speechless.

"U-I-Okay," was all she managed to get out when he kissed his fingers and brushed them against her lips. He walked off and she went back to the small table she had been sitting at. She glanced at the clock over the bar- it was 7:15. She sipped her beer slowly, waiting patiently for the performance to begin.

More and more people started to arrive and take seats at the emptied tables. Sara listened to the conversations around her- something about a motorcycle, and another conversation was about someone's cousin's wedding. She looked at the clock again. 7:30. She felt butterflies in her stomach flutter around.

What if Grissom found out about this whole thing? He would have her head, that's what would happen.

But what would he be mad about- would he be mad she did this without his consent or the fact that she was in a relationship? Wait, was she even in a relationship? She shouldn't jump to conclusions, she heard Grissom telling her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the lights dimming.

It was time. Now she felt more sick to her stomach than ever.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." God, his voice was heavenly.

The crowd clapped and some people cheered.

"Tonight I have a very special show for you."

Sara smiled- he knew how to handle a crowd.

"Now, I got to tell you- the strangest thing happened yesterday."

Some of the women were screaming. Sara resisted the urge to laugh.

"I was walking around town and I saw this drunk guy. He was trying to get lucky."

The crowd urged him to continue on.

"So I knocked the guy out and helped the poor woman."

The women cheered and the men made a big commotion.

"And I will tell you, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

Sara blushed as the crowd clapped.

"And she's sitting in this audience tonight."

Everyone looked around as if they knew who he was talking about. Sara tried to disappear.

She looked up to see Peter smiling at her. "Sara, this song's for you."

She smiled as she felt her cheeks turn more red and he started playing the piano along to his song.

_"She makes the world stop turnin'."_

She put a hand to her head with an uncontrollable smile across her face.

_"Wind stop blowin', volcano stop ragin'."_

_"The sun himself glances down upon her."_

_"Just to see her smile."_

_"And every move she makes is graceful."_

_"She's innocent and pure."_

_"Like the petals of a white rose."_

_"White roses, white roses."_

She couldn't look at him- was this really happening? He wrote a song for her? It couldn't have been real.

She looked up at him as he continued the song; it was real.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed- I'm continuing quickly just for daynaaa. :P**

When the performance was over and things had quieted down, Sara panicked.

_What am I going to do now? He said he wanted to talk afterwards...but if he's the guy, what am I supposed to say? I love this man, I can't bust him!_

She sighed as she rubbed her head- she was getting a headache from thinking about the situation she was in.

_Grissom...would be so pissed off...he would be beyond pissed..._

She saw Peter getting up and taking a drink from a water bottle before he turned and looked at Sara with a smile on his face.

_Screw Grissom._

All of the panic and fear was gone now- two little words changed her whole line of thinking. She got up and headed for his direction with an equally satisfying smile on her face and he jumped down from the stage.

"Let's go somewhere quieter."

She nodded and he led her into a room toward the back of the Lucky Seven, somewhere she had never been before even when she was investigating a murder in this hotel/casino. She followed him and he opened the door to reveal a rather large room. It was painted deep shades of red and other dark colors and a large window toward the back of the room revealed a breath-taking view of the Vegas Strip.

As Sara continued to look at the room, she noticed a large fish tank with what looked like hundreds of tiny colorful fish. On the walls were abstract paintings with every color imaginable. There were two large black leather couches and in total four lounge chairs in the room. A glass red-oak coffee table with a glass top sat in the middle of the living room.

"Wow," Sara said.

"Yeah, I live here."

She turned to face him. "You do?"

He nodded. "Anyways, make yourself at home, I gotta go change."

She nodded and walked into the living room area and took a seat. She watched as he turned the corner, walking into what looked like a bedroom. He removed his black satin bow-tie and his black jacket in plain sight. She resisted the urge to look but she did anyway. He took off his white dress shirt leaving just a white t-shirt on underneath, and he slid off his black pants. He had on a pair of jeans underneath, and he slid off his shoes as he made his way down the hallway to meet Sara.

Sara blinked- did he just do that in front of her?

He walked over to her and took a seat down on the black lounger next to her.

"So, Ms. Sidle..."

She blinked again, now looking at his face.

"Tell me some more about yourself."

Sara closed her eyes- where should she begin?

"Well...I was born in Tamales Bay."

He nodded.

"My parents were ex-hippies. They opened this B & B when I was about eight; they didn't want to admit to their daughter and son that they were broke."

He nodded intently, listening to every word pour from her lips.

"They finally had to close it down when they started...um..." she lifted her hands up and made quotation marks with her fingers. "'Scaring' off customers."

"Scaring them off?" he asked pouring a glass of wine into a glass. "How so?"

"Uh..." Sara looked at him and hesitated at her answer- she had never told anyone but Grissom this, but she trusted Peter. "They started fighting."

"Fighting?"

"Yes...and...things got physical after my father got fired from his job."

He shook his head and his eyes filled with sadness.

"One night my dad came home late and my mom had been drinking...though I'm not saying he hadn't either," she cleared her throat. "Anyways, uh...she had had enough, and...she...stabbed him."

"Is he all right?"

She shook her head. "He died."

He put his glass down on the table and folded his hands over each other. "I'm sorry."

She laughed a little, wiping small tears from her eyes. "I-I don't understand, um...I've talked about it before, but...but every time it still manages to make me cry."

He got up and took a seat next to her on the couch. He slowly but gently pulled her into a tight embrace.

"We all cry sometimes, just let it out."

She cried. She actually cried. She cried in front of someone- she was surprised that she cried in front of Grissom as many times as she did, but she never wanted anyone to see her vulnerable side. Now she didn't care. She felt safe in his arms and she was going to let it all out.

After a few minutes, her breathing calmed and she stopped crying. "Thank you, Peter."

He smiled and put two fingers under her chin and turned her to face him. He slowly pressed his lips against hers and her eyes widened. He stroked her back as they kissed, and even though the kiss lasted only seconds, it seemed to last forever.

When he pulled away, he saw her surprised stare. "Oh god, I...I'm sorry, Sara...I..." he stood up, running a hand through his hair and pacing back and forth. "Oh god."

Sara watched him for a moment before speaking. "Peter."

He turned to face her. "Oh god, Sara, I'm sorry, I-"

"Peter, it's okay."

"No, I mean...I shouldn't of done that...who am I kidding? You don't feel the same way about me, I mean-"

"Peter."

She had gotten up from her place on the couch and made her way toward him. She put a hand behind his head and smiled. "I love you."

His jaw dropped slightly. "..I-...I...really?"

She giggled a little. "Yes."

He smiled, his heart filled with glee. "I love you too, Sara."

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him and they kissed again. He put a hand on her lower back and another on her face caressing her cheek. They kissed for a long time- savoring every moment of each other. They felt both their tongues play around with each other before they pulled away from each other panting.

"Phew..."

"Wow," he said staring at her.

She smiled. "What?"

"I didn't know you could do that."

She smiled. "There's a lot you don't know I can do."

He smiled as he walked closer to her to pull her into another kiss.

"Uh...Pete."

He stopped. "Huh?"

"I need to tell you something."

"I'm all ears."

"I...uh...I work for the Vegas crime lab."

He nodded. "Okay."

"And...they think you're a felon."

"What?"

"They...they sent me here for an undercover operation...but I never suspected I would meet someone like you."

He shook his head. "Sara...this is never going to work."

Sara was insistent. "No...I...I want to be with you."

He flashed her a smile. "I do too."

She smiled as she grabbed the loose ends of his shirt and pulled her closer to him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Screw the undercover job."

Sara opened her eyes- it was dark. She sat up and looked around. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, she noticed a figure lying next to her. She was in a bed. She smiled as she remembered the events of the night before. The person beside her stirred.

"Ugh..." he groaned as he sat up. "Is it morning already?"

Sara smiled. "It's early still."

He sat up and smiled as he quickly pecked her on the lips. "Hey."

"Hey."

He laid back down as did she and he stared into her eyes.

"Sara Sidle, you are one fine woman."

She laughed a little. "And you are one fine man."

He grinned as he looked up at the ceiling. "Call me crazy but I never thought I would end up in bed with a woman I had only known for three days."

Sara laughed. "That's just what I was thinking."

He turned to her and pulled her closer to him. She laid up against him as he planted a kiss on the back of her neck.

"So tell me about your boss."

She groaned. "Ugh...Grissom."

"You don't sound like you like him too much."

"We have a confusing history."

"I'm listening, beautiful."

She smiled. "I know." She sighed. "Alright...I met him when I was in college. He did a seminar and he intrigued me. After I graduated from Harvard I went to San Francisco and joined the crime lab there. Grissom called me a couple years later; said he needed help with an investigation."

He nodded.

"So I went. I hate to admit it, but as I stayed in Vegas, I fell in love with him."

She laughed a little.

"But...he said he couldn't risk his job for me."

Peter pulled her into a hug as she continued.

"And...he turned down my dinner invitation."

Peter smiled. "It was his loss."

She turned to look at him. She pulled him into a kiss before she noticed what time was on the alarm clock.

"Damn...I...I have to get ready for work."

He smiled. "It's okay, you can take a shower here. I've got some clothes you can wear."

She laughed. "Someone's going to ask if I got dressed in the dark."

He smiled again. "My clothes aren't terrible, don't worry."

"I'm holding you to that."

She got up out of the bed with the sheets wrapped around her and she moved toward the shower as he got up heading down the hall to hunt down the clothes.

"There, I said my clothes weren't terrible."

Sara smiled. "You were right."

She was surprised- she actually looked quite nice. She wore a pair of faded jeans- a little big, but not horrible and a navy blue Doors t-shirt. He smiled when she asked for a pair of shoes and he brought her a pair of blue converse sneakers.

"Thanks," she said taking the shoes and slipping them on.

"No problem," he said sitting down. "So...when am I going to see you again?"

She smiled. "Sooner than you think."

He grinned. "Oh? And how soon is that?"

She smiled as she grabbed her bag which luckily had her pager and cell phone in it. "Pick me up at 5:30."

He smiled as he pulled her into a kiss and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Done."

She said her goodbye as she walked out of the room and called a cab to pick her up. As she waited for the cab, she let out a loud cry of joy as she jumped up and down. Damn, it was great to be her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again, and here is the next chapter. I have tried to include some GS angst, so tell me what you think! There will be more GS angst in later chapters!**

Sara got to the lab and got out of her car. She walked into the lab and she felt everyone's eyes on her- even the secretary's, who normally paid no attention whatsoever to her. She just put on a weak smile as she turned the corner and headed to the break room.

"Ah, you don't know squat, Stokes!" came Warrick's cheerful voice.

"Ah, 'Rick, man, you gotta give me some credit!" This was Nick in between chuckles.

Catherine laughed. "Calm down, boys. Grissom will go nuts if he sees you two like this."

Sara walked in and quietly went to the coffee. She poured herself a cup while smiling to herself as she took a seat and sipped the coffee. Her blissful state even made the cold motor-oil coffee of the break room taste like a fine wine.

"Sara?"

Sara looked up at Nick. "Hmm?"

"What happened to you?"

Sara shrugged. Greg ran into the room and his eyes widened when he saw Sara.

"Whoo! Dang Sara- I didn't know you were a Jim Morrison fan."

She smiled as she continued to sip her coffee. Catherine took a seat by her and leaned closer to her ear.

"Those aren't your clothes, are they?" she whispered.

Sara giggled. "What do you think?"

Catherine wanted to shoo all of the guys out of the room, but Grissom came in and quickly handed out assignments.

"Nick, Warrick- 419 down the Strip."

He handed them their files, not even looking up.

"Greg- you're at the lab today."

Greg moaned as he walked out of the room.

"Sara, Catherine--"

He was about to finish when he looked up and his eyes widened. There sat Sara in the most casual attire he had ever seen her in- was that really her?

Catherine watched him and a smile crossed her face. She cleared her throat. "Ahem."

He shook his head. "Ah, sorry...you're with me on the robbery case."

He walked out quickly. Soon it was only Catherine and Sara in the break room.

"So?"

Sara got up and walked to the locker room. Catherine trailed behind her.

"Sooo?" she prompted.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Details!" Catherine laughed.

Sara smiled as she sat down on the bench in the locker room and opened up her locker.

"Don't make me beg- how'd it go?"

Sara flashed her a genuine smile. "Great."

Catherine sat down beside her. "So...are you going to go out again?"

She nodded. "He's picking me up at 5:30 tonight."

Catherine smiled. "That's great, Sara. I'm happy for you."

Sara smiled as she fixed the lace on her shoe. "Thanks, Cath."

Catherine gave her another friendly squeeze on the shoulder and walked off. Sara smiled to herself in her quiet dance of glee.

"Alright, we found no prints at the scene. No fibers, no hairs, no shoeprints."

Sara sat across the table from Grissom in the layout room as he went over the case with both her and Catherine.

"Guy's clean- think maybe he shaves or cleans the scene?" Catherine asked.

Grissom nodded. "It's possible."

Sara just listened- she didn't want to get into the conversation for reasons of her own.

"So," Grissom sighed holding stacks of photos in his hands. "We have nothing. We'll just have to wait until he slips up."

_"If_ he slips up," Sara added, now partaking in the conversation.

Grissom rose a brow, but they were interrupted by the secretary's voice.

"Ms. Sidle, there's something for you at the front desk."

Sara rose a brow. "Uh...thanks, Judy."

Catherine looked at her with a smile on her face. Grissom looked at her confused and she got up and walked off toward the front desk.

"Oh my god."

There at the front desk sat a large bouquet of white roses with a small white card on them. Sara read the card and smiled.

_"Soft and pure, innocent and true. Just like you."_

_- Pete_

She felt her heart flutter around in her chest before Catherine came up behind her and made her jump.

"Holy! Wow!" Catherine said. "Are these from your boyfriend?"

Sara blushed and turned to face Catherine.

"He is your boyfriend, right?"

Sara thought about it for a minute- was he?

Sara grabbed Catherine's arm and pulled her into the locker room.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"Cath...I need help."

"What?"

"This guy...I really like him...but..."

"What, Sara?"

"...I'm not good with people."

Catherine laughed as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Sara..." she smiled. "You're doing fine. He's crazy about you, isn't he?"

Sara shrugged and Catherine pulled the card out of her hand and read it. "I think he's head over heels for you, girl."

Sara smiled. "You really think so?"

Catherine nodded. "Yes, of course! So, tell me about this guy."

Sara laughed a little as she closed her eyes. "He has clean-cut brown hair, some of the most beautiful eyes in the world...he's tall and strong-built...and he's the most beautiful man in the world..."

Catherine smiled as she continued.

"And his voice is heavenly."

Catherine smiled again. "Do you believe in angels?"

Sara smiled. "I do now."

Catherine led her out of the locker room to find Grissom inspecting the flowers closely. He had out his torch and was reaching for a pair of latex gloves, when...

"Grissom!"

Grissom jumped and saw Sara and Catherine looking at him befuddled.

"I was...inspecting the flowers."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Holmes," Sara said rolling her eyes.

"But, they have no card, I just thought-"

Sara held the card up between her fingers sighing.

Grissom turned off his torch, embarrassed. "Oh."

_Is she seeing someone?_

Sara walked off and Catherine walked over to Grissom.

"Grissom! Why did you do that?"

"I...I just thought, maybe-"

"Grissom, you have no idea what's going on with her, so just leave her alone, alright? She's happy!"

Grissom swallowed hard. "Then what _is _going on with her, Catherine?"

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Go ask her yourself!"

She walked off and he considered this for a moment.

_What if she is seeing someone? I should be happy for her, but...why is it that I feel slightly jealous?_

Grissom walked through the halls to find Sara going over some suveillance tapes.

"Sara?"

She looked up to face him. "Come to inspect the card as well?" She handed him the card. "Knock yourself out."

He pushed the card aside. "Sara..." he sighed. "I'm sorry."

She rose a brow. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done that..."

She smiled. "It's okay, it's what you do. You're Grissom, after all."

His stomach dropped. "Uh...I...are you seeing someone?" the answer just squeezed out.

She rose a brow. "Yes...why?"

He swallowed. "I...uh...no reason."

She nodded and looked at the clock above the bookcase- 4:30.

He noticed this. "Going somewhere?"

She turned to him. "Maybe."

He rose a brow. "When, where?"

She was getting irritated. "Why do I have to tell you?"

"Why will you not?"

"Grissom, my personal life is none of your business."

This stopped him dead in his tracks. She stood up and turned to him. "Get lost in your own life, not someone else's."

His eyes widened as he watched her walk off and he sighed.

_Have I lost her?_

Sara walked into the locker room to find Catherine changing shoes. "Hey Sara."

Sara sighed as she sat down on the bench and leaned her head up against the cold metal of her locker.

"What's up?" Catherine asked.

She moaned. "Grissom."

"Is Grissom being Grissom again?"

She nodded.

Catherine smiled as she walked over to her. "Don't worry about it, Sara. He's just concerned about you."

Sara sighed. "He asked me all sorts of questions- where I was going tonight and when and such. It's none of his business."

Catherine nodded- she had always known there was something between the two. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Sara nodded as Catherine walked out.

_Just forget about it, in 45 minutes, you'll be with Pete._

She groaned- 45 minutes seemed like 45 years.

"Hey, Sar!"

She turned to see Nick walk into the room with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hey Nicky."

He smiled as he took a seat next to her. "Sup?"

She smiled. "Nothing much."

"What's with the different attire?" he asked, tugging on a loose part of the sleeve on her t-shirt. "Looks like Greg loaned you clothes."

She giggled. "I will tell you one thing- they aren't mine."

He rose a brow. "So who's the lucky guy?"

She smiled. "I'm not saying, Stokes."

He frowned. "Come on, that's not fair."

She smiled as she closed her locker and walked out. "Life's not fair, Nicky. Life's not fair."

Finally, it was 5:30. Sara clocked out and practically ran out of the building- she was suffocating in that lab. She looked around and her face lit up when she saw a maroon-colored Mercedes with Peter standing outside near the passenger door. She ran over to him and he caught her in a tight hug.

"Hey, girl," he said planting a kiss on her neck.

"Hey, you," she said. "I've been waiting for this all day."

He smiled as he pulled away to look at her. "Tough day?"

She smiled as she dug her face into his chest. "Sort of."

He ran a hand through her hair. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

She looked at him and raised a brow. "Surprise?"

He nodded.

"I don't like surprises."

He smiled as he opened the passenger door. "Can you make an exception for this man?"

She smiled as she leaned closer to him. "I think I can try."

She pressed her lips against his and they kissed for a second before she got into the car and he went around and got inside the driver's side. They kissed once again before he started the car up and drove out of the parking lot.

"How did you know I wanted to come here?" Sara asked with a smile on her face as they entered the restaurant.

He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I just guessed."

She smiled as they took a small table for two and the waiter quickly came over to take their orders.

"A bottle of white wine, please," Peter said to the waiter. They ordered their food as well and the waiter took the menus before looking Sara up and down. Peter cleared his throat and gave the man his best 'back off' look. The waiter hastily walked off and Sara laughed.

"I didn't want him getting any ideas," Peter said.

She smiled. "I'm glad you care about me."

He smiled. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, girl."

He took her hand and engulfed it between his two hands as she smiled. "I love you, Pete."

He picked her hand up and kissed it softly. "I love you too."

The wine came and he held up a glass and poured some into it. He pushed it toward Sara.

She laughed as she shook her head. "Nuh-uh, I can't."

He rose a brow. "Why ever not?"

She laughed. "Believe me- the last thing I need is to come into work with a hangover tomorrow and try to explain it to my boss."

He smiled as he held it closer to her. "I won't let you drink too much."

She smiled as she gave in and took the glass. "Only a little bit."

By the end of the night, they had both had a lot of wine and were both clearly drunk.

"Oh god..." Sara rubbed her head. "We're going to need to call a cab."

He smiled. "Don't worry, I've got it taken care of."

He pulled out his cell phone. "I called one ahead of time."

She rose a brow. "So you knew we would both be drunk."

"I just assumed."

She smiled as he led her out of the restaurant to find the cab waiting for them. "After you," Peter said letting her slide into the cab. He slid in after her.

"Keep the change," Peter said handing the cab driver some money after they arrived at the Lucky Seven. Sara got out of the cab and walked alongside Peter as they made their way inside the building toward the back. He took out his keys and unlocked the door as Sara stepped inside. She tripped and he caught her as she laughed.

"Clumsy moment," she reassured him. He smiled as he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside.

"Look at you Mr. Strong and Handsome," she said giggling as he walked with her in his arms.

He laughed. "Look at you Ms. Clumsy and Beautiful."

She blushed a little as he set her down on the bed. She yawned.

He smiled a bit as he threw her a towel. "Go ahead and take a shower and then you can go to sleep."

She smiled as she took the towel and wrapped her arms around his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear and planted a kiss on her cheek.

She got in the shower and ended up wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out.

"I brought some of your clothes," he said holding up a bag. She smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he changed into one of his white t-shirts. She looked through the bag and found some clothes and changed into them before crawling into the kind-sized bed. He crawled in after her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Okay I guess," she sighed.

He pulled her closer. "What happened?"

"My boss was just...being his normal self."

He smiled. "I'm guessing that meant your day was crappy."

She laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty crappy."

He planted a kiss on the back of her neck. "How has your day been since I picked you up?"

She smiled as she turned to face him. "Wonderful."

TBC

**The heavier GS angst is coming in later chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Here's some more GS angst!**

Sara yawned as she heard the ringing of her cell phone. Peter sat up.

"Damn," she muttered as she looked around for the phone clumsily.

Peter handed it to her and she thanked him before answering the phone. "Sidle..."

"Sara, it's Grissom. We need you at the lab now."

"What? Why?"

"The case is busting out."

"Uh...okay...just let me grab a shower and-"

"No shower. Get here. Now."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute."

She hung up the phone and Peter raised a brow.

"I have to go," she sighed getting out of the bed and looking for some clothes.

"Already? It's 2:30, you only got an hour of sleep."

She yawned as she slipped on a pair of jeans. "Crime doesn't wait for you get some sleep."

He smiled as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wish you didn't have to go."

She pulled a shirt over her head and smiled as she walked over to him. "I know."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Let me drop you off."

She shook her head. "I don't think that'd be a good idea."

"Why?" he asked stroking her back. "Just let me drop you off. I won't go in."

She looked up at him.

"Promise."

She smiled and gave up. "Alright."

He grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes. "Let's go."

Sara kissed Peter before running out of the car, pulling her jacket over her head to shield herself from the rain. She walked through the doors.

"There you are- okay, come here," Catherine said grabbing her arm and pulling her into the layout room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We went over the evidence of the last robbery," Grissom said.

She nodded. "Okay..."

"And..." Catherine said flipping through some papers. "We found a fingerprint at the scene when I went back," Catherine said holding up the tape-lift. "We're running it through AFIS right now."

Sara nodded. "Alright...you guys seem to have everything under control, why am I here?"

"Sheriff Mobley wants to talk to you," Grissom said.

"Why couldn't you tell me over the phone?" she asked.

"Because you wouldn't have come. You hate the sheriff."

She sighed. "Alright, where is he?"

Grissom pointed her down the hall and she went around the corner to find the sheriff pacing back and forth.

"Sidle!"

She jumped at the tone of his voice.

He walked up to her quickly. "How'd it go?"

She was about to speak when he pulled her into another room. "Alright, now, how'd it go?"

She shrugged. "Fine...I...uh...I asked him some questions."

He nodded. "And?"

"He didn't say much."

"What _did _he say?"

"He just told me about himself."

He nodded, rubbing his head. "Did you gain his trust?"

Sara knew the answer, but she didn't want to tell the truth. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to the FBI and we'll form another plan. Be prepared for another undercover operation. We need to nail this guy."

He walked out and Sara walked back to the layout room.

"Alright, Sara- you haven't got anything to do...we've got this case under control for now..." Grissom said flipping through some papers. "Aha!" he handed her a bindle in an evidence bag he noticed. "Fiber found at the scene. There's an unknown substance on it- go give it to trace."

She took it and walked over to the trace lab. To her luck, Hodges was working the trace lab that morning and she sighed as she walked inside handing him the bindle. "Run the unknown substance, please."

He took it and stared at her. "Okay, but...you know, I'm not supposed to be at the lab tonight."

She raised a brow. "What?"

"Who's supervising my overtime?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked out, but stopped as she turned around. "Just run it."

He nodded as he watched her walk off to the break room.

"Hey Sar," Nick said as she entered the break room.

"Hey Nicky..." she sighed grabbing a cold cup of coffee.

He sat down by her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing...I'm tired."

He nodded and ruffled her hair. "Did Gris take you away from lover boy?"

She shot him a look and he backed off. She grimaced as the cold coffee touched her lips and slid down her throat.

"Nick, come here!" came Warrick's voice. Nick gave Sara an apologetic look as he walked off.

Sara sighed as she laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Ms. Sidle?"

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ms. Sidle, there's a visitor for you at the front desk."

She blinked. "Uh...thanks."

She shook her head as the secretary walked off and she headed to the front desk.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile.

He was standing at the front desk with his arms folded over each other and a grin on his face. "Hey sleeping beauty."

She blushed as she fumbled with her hair quickly. He laughed as he hugged her.

"You look fine," he told her.

She rested her head against his chest. "Thanks."

"Want to go to dinner?"

She blinked. "Dinner?"

"Mm-hmm."

She shot up and looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh...crap. I've been out for a while."

He smiled. "So, dinner?"

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice."

They walked out of the lab, not noticing Grissom watching them with curiosity as they left.

"Grissom, come here," Catherine said.

Grissom turned around blinking. "Huh?"

"We got a hit off of AFIS."

"Guy has a record?"

She lead him into the layout room. "No, but his prints were on file from a case a while back. He was suspected of murder."

"Who is he?"

She flipped through some papers and handed one to him. "A Peter Jones; performs every Tuesday night at the Lucky Seven."

"So...how was your day?" Peter asked Sara.

"Okay," she said. "I was out for most of it. I'm still tired."

He laughed as he took a bite of his food. "You need some more sleep."

She sighed. "I haven't slept for more than two hours at a time for at least 11 years."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

She nodded. "I've always had something on my mind."

"And now you don't?" he asked.

"Of course I do," she laughed. "I think about you all the time."

He smiled. "Same here."

"39-year-old black male; brown eyes, brown hair," Grissom read the file. "Lives at the Lucky Seven?"

Catherine nodded. "I looked into it- guy has his own room there."

Grissom raised a brow.

"Yeah I know, it's weird."

"Okay, well...his print was the only one found at the crime scene, so let's call Brass and try to get a warrant for his place and call him in for questioning."

She nodded as she walked out. "Done."

"Thank you," said the tiny waittress as they walked out of the restaurant.

Sara tripped over her own feet, falling asleep.

"Woah! Careful, girl," Peter said catching her.

She laughed a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Can you get in the car?"

She nodded as she opened the passenger door. She lifted her foot and moved to slide in the car, but she lost her balance.

"Woah!" he said catching her again.

"Sorry..." she mumbled as she fell asleep.

He smiled as he lifted her into the car and buckled her before getting in the car.

"Brass's getting a warrant," Catherine said walking back into the layout room.

"Okay, let's wait to search his place until Sara gets here."

"Where is she?" Catherine asked.

"She went to dinner."

Catherine nodded. "Oh..."

Grissom sighed as he sat down rubbing his temple.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah...headache."

The front doors of the lab flew open and Peter walked in with a limp Sara in his arms. Grissom ran over to him.

"Is she okay?"

He nodded as he set her down on the break room couch. "She fell asleep."

Grissom hadn't looked at his face yet, but when he did he gasped.

"Are you Peter Jones?"

He turned to Grissom. "Yes."

"What was Sara doing with you?"

"We're together."

This made Grissom's blood run cold. "What do you mean...'together'?"

"Together. A couple."

Grissom looked at the man and then back at the sleeping Sara. "That's not possible."

Peter smiled as he poured himself a cup of water as he sipped it. "But it is."

Grissom's eyes narrowed. "You knew who she was."

He shrugged. "Not a secret; heard it on the news."

Grissom swallowed. "How did you two meet?"

He shrugged again. "Some guy was trying to get lucky. I saved her."

Grissom took a step toward him. "And?"

"She said she was part of this undercover operation the next day when she came to my performance."

Grissom was confused, but he didn't show it. "Are you aware that you are a suspect in a robbery?"

He nodded. "Well aware of it."

Grissom cornered him, anger growing in his voice. "If you **_dare _**hurt her-"

"You'll do what, Mr. Grissom?" he asked. "I'm quite interested in hearing what you have to say, but you're one to talk. From what she's told me about you, your history with Sara sounds quite..." he looked for the right word. "...Interesting."

Grissom's tone grew louder. "I'm serious, pal- you hurt her in any way and you'll regret it."

He smiled as he walked out of the room. "Nice seeing you, Mr. Grissom."

Grissom sighed as he sat down in one of the plastic chairs. Sara groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Grissom?"

He walked over to her. "What is it, Sara?"

"How'd I get here?"

"Your boyfriend brought you."

That woke her up. She stood up. "You met Peter."

He nodded. "So what's this about an undercover operation, Ms. Sidle?"

She closed her eyes as she sighed deeply. "It was the FBI's idea."

"And what, I couldn't know about it?"

"Sheriff Mobley said it was our secret! If I had told you, you would have said no! I didn't need that!" she said.

"Sara- this is a felon!" he yelled. "You were in danger!"

She scoffed.

"And you're still in danger! I know about you two!"

She opened her eyes wide in shock.

"Yes, that's right! I know about your relationship with him! His print showed up at the scene! He's a felon, Sara! Think about it!"

She felt the warm tears welling up in her eyes. "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do, Sara! He's blinded you! He's lying to you! Do you hear me? He's lying!"

Sara shook her head. "No he's not, Grissom!"

"Yes he is!" he said. "You were asleep and he told me he knew about who you were; he knew he was a suspect in this investigation, Sara! He's using you!"

"SHUT UP!" Sara yelled. Grissom's eyes widened as the skin on his face turned bright red from where she slapped him. She ran out of the break room and out of the lab. She got into her car and drove off.

"Gil!" Catherine ran into the break room. "What happened?"

Grissom turned around, a red handmark visible on his right cheek.

"Oh, god, Gil..." Catherine said. "What did you do now?"

He sat down sighing. "It's a long story, Catherine. Sit down."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

"God, Gil..." Catherine said rubbing her head. "What are you going to do?"

Grissom sighed. "I don't know, Catherine...I just don't know anymore."

Catherine took a seat next to him and laughed when she saw that the handmark was just starting to go away. "She got you good."

Grissom smiled a little before frowning. "What if she's in danger?"

Catherine's expression changed.

"Then we'll make that lying son of a bitch pay."

Sara ran into the Lucky Seven, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She ran to the back and threw the door open to Peter's room before sliding to the floor against the door sobbing.

"Sara?"

Peter's voice came from around the corner and she looked up to see him walking over to her.

"Sara, what's wrong?"

Sara buried herself in his arms and he carried her over to the couch.

"Hey...shh...it's okay. What happened?" he asked wiping a tear away from her face.

She regained her composure and swallowed. "...You met Grissom?"

He nodded.

"He told me you knew who I was."

He smiled a little. "I saw you on the news."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

He sighed. "It's a long story, Sara...I...I was shy."

"Shy?"

He nodded. "I mean, you were with the LVPD, who was I?"

She continued on with the questions. "You knew you were a suspect before I told you about the undercover job?"

He stood up and turned away from her. "Sara, you should get some sleep."

"No, Pete," she said standing up. "Tell me."

His back was still turned on her. "I think it would be best if you just went to bed."

She was insistent. "No, Peter! Tell me!"

He turned to face her. "Yes...I knew."

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you act like you didn't know?" she asked walking over to him.

He sighed. "...Because I love you."

He moved closer to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Peter...this won't work...you're a felon."

He stroked her back. "I know."

"I...I have to turn you in."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, Peter," she said looking in his eyes.

"No you don't," he replied again, his voice completely calm.

"Brass! I want you and all the available squad cars at the Lucky Seven, now!" Grissom yelled into his phone.

"Why?" Brass asked.

"It's Sara! She's in danger!"

"What? How?"

"Just come, Brass!" he yelled hanging up his phone. "I swear, if that bastard does anything, I-"

Catherine put a hand on his shoulder making him stop before he could throw out any more obscenities.

"Gil..."

"I'm sorry, Catherine," he sighed. "Alright, let's go."

"Peter, I can't let you go," Sara said.

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't."

His embrace grew tighter. "Quit telling me you can't. I know you can."

"Peter..." she sighed. "You're going to be arrested."

He stared at her. "No I'm not."

"Peter, there's evidence against you. You're going to jail."

He pulled her into another embrace, but tighter than any others. "No I'm not."

"Peter..." she gasped for breath. "Stop, you're hurting me."

"I'm not going to jail."

"Peter, I can't breathe."

He squeezed tighter. "I'm not going to jail."

Sara finally headbutted him and he fell back a few steps. She just stared at him, registering what had happened. Now she had a bad headache.

"Sara, you know what I thought of you the first time I saw you?"

He took a step toward her and she backed up.

"I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

He got closer and she swung at him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back bringing her to her knees.

"And I thought I wouldn't be able to go through with it."

Between her cries of pain, she managed to speak. "With what?"

He twisted her arm some more, just centimeters away from breaking it. "My little plan."

She winced as he held her arm tightly. "Plan?"

He nodded as he let go of her arm. "You see..."

He turned around and paced back and forth. "I hired that guy at the diner."

She held her arm gently with her other arm. "You..."

"Yes, I did it."

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Sara," he said advancing on her. "I thought we did have a thing at first..." he said. "But after today...after the run-in with your boss...I knew you were on their side."

"He didn't know about us," she said backing up.

"Sure he didn't," he said with a smile.

"LVPD! Everyone out!" Brass yelled to everyone in the Lucky Seven. They laughed in their drunken glee. "I MEAN IT! OUT!"

No one was moving and Brass rolled his eyes as he pulled out his gun and fired a round. "EVERYONE OUT!"

This got people's attention. They ran out, people falling over one another on their way out. The police ran in and they looked around.

"Where the hell's that room?" Brass said.

"In the back!" Grissom yelled.

"Alright, come on!" Brass told the officers and they ran behind him. He ran to the back looking for the room and when he finally saw it, he put his back against the wall.

"Peter Jones- Las Vegas Police Department! Open up!"

No answer.

"We're armed! Don't make us come in there!"

No answer.

Smoke erupted from under the door.

"DAMN!" Brass yelled and got out his phone. "This is Captain Jim Brass. I'm at the Lucky Seven hotel and casino requesting immediate back-up, fire trucks and ambulances!"

"10-4, back-up is on the way and help is coming."

Brass backed up. Grissom was furious.

"Open the door!"

Brass looked at him. "I can't! There's a fire- we have to wait for the fire department!"

Grissom shook his head as he kicked down the door and smoke poured out. He pulled his shirt up over his nose and mouth and ran inside.

"GRISSOM!" Brass yelled after him, but Grissom was no longer in sight.

"Sara!" he yelled from under his shirt. The room was a mess- there were flames everywhere and the room was falling apart.

"Sara!" he said again looking around for her. He saw a limp figure ahead of him.

"Oh god!" There lay a motionless Sara, eyes closed, not breathing.

"God! Sara, please, wake up!" he shook her, but it was to no avail. He picked her up and began to run out of the room when the ceiling fell in. "DAMN!"

"GRISSOM!" Brass yelled from outside the room.

They were trapped. "Oh god..." Grissom backed up, trying to find some way out.

Fire fighters ran into the building with their hoses and attacked the fire immediately. They ran inside and took Sara from Grissom's arms, carrying her over to the ambulance. Grissom walked out of the room panting.

"You were an idiot," Brass said.

"I wasn't going to let her die," Grissom said and walked over to the ambulance she was at.

"Alright, oxygen..." A clear oxygen mask was placed over Sara's face and her chest began to move up and down again.

"Vitals are stable," an EMT said.

Grissom rubbed her forehead- there was a cut on her forehead and a nice bruise forming around it. They soon arrived to the hospital and the EMTs wheeled Sara out of the ambulance.

Brass ran over to Grissom from his squad car. "You okay?"

Grissom nodded. "Where is that bastard?"

Brass shook his head. "He got away."

"DAMN IT!" Grissom yelled holding back tears. "THAT SON OF A BITCH GOT AWAY!"

Brass's phone rang and he answered it. "Brass...right. Okay."

He turned to Grissom.

"They found him."

Grissom stayed at the hospital while they questioned and booked Jones since he would have beat the crap out of him. He sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair next to Sara's side. The oxyen mask was now gone, and she was breathing steadily and her heart rate was fine. Her arm had been sprained and she had a slight concussion.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at Grisssom. She squeezed his hand and smiled a little.

"Sara..."

"Hey."

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

She frowned. "You could stop being such a jerk."

He lowered his head. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm kidding. I'm sorry...I should've listened to you."

He shook his head, the tears forming in his eyes. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're okay."

She smiled as she pulled away from the embrace. "So...what happened to that bastard?"

He smiled- the old Sara was back. "He's in booking. He's going to jail tomorrow."

"I want to see him."

"But-"

"Please, Grissom."

He sighed. "Alright...but I'm coming with you."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Sara walked through the police department after being released just minutes before, and stopped at Peter's cell. He perked up when he saw her.

"Hello, Sara."

"Shut it."

He stood up and walked over to her, inches away from her, but seperated by the metal bars. "How are you?"

"I think you know."

"Come to see me?"

"No, actually..."

The police officer opened the cell and handcuffed him. "Hurry, I'm about to leave," he said with a smile.

She rose her arm up and slugged him across the face. "That's what you get for using me, you son of a bitch!"

Grissom held her back from causing any more damage, even if the guy was a bastard. The man was now bleeding and shouting obscenities over his shoulder.

"Sara..."

"That felt great."

He smiled before laughing a little. "You're going to have to testify to punching him."

"I don't think that will hold a lot of weight against me."

He smiled as he pulled her into another hug. "How about dinner?"

She raised a brow. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Alright, but if you do anything to piss me off, I'm warning you, I might rip your head off."

He laughed as did she as they made their way down the hall to Grissom's SUV.

THE END


End file.
